


Bang Bang!

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nightbus, Poetry, Song Parody, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Song Parody about the Nightbus and Harry Potter's first experience on it.





	Bang Bang!

_Bang, bang, bang  
Went the Nightbus  
Ting, ting, ting  
Went the chairs  
Thump, thump, thump  
Went my heartstrings  
As we hurried  
Towards Diagon Ally_

_Crash, crash, crash  
Went the bumper  
Ding, ding, ding  
Went the sidewalk  
Boing, boing, boing  
Went my eyeballs  
As we creamed  
To yet another stop_

_The night was dark  
The air was dence  
The smell of smoggy air  
Fade me faint forward hence  
I tried to yell  
But couldn't understand  
In fact, I felt so bad  
I couldn't even stand_

_Gab, gab, gab  
Went the shrunken head  
Time to get off blokes  
And head out  
All you major slowpokes_

_As I got off  
At Diagon Alley  
As I got off  
At the stinky pub._

_With my worn out clothed  
And my Dudley broken glasses  
My hair a huge mess as always  
I want to lose a vomit  
For a good old hour  
As my heart stops storming_

_No sign of any of my friends  
With his bright red hair  
And her beaver like teeth_

_I start to groan aloud  
How did I get  
This bloody hell of a mess._

_Bang, bang, bang  
Went the Nightbus  
Ting, ting, ting  
Went the chairs  
Thump, thump, thump  
Went my heartstrings  
As we hurried  
Towards Diagon Ally_


End file.
